YunJae Februari (sequel)
by jungnari
Summary: YJ. Aku tidak ingin menggantikan posisi Yoochun karena kau membencinya, tapi aku ingin menggantikan posisi Yoochun karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya.


Title : Februari

Author : jungnari

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Note : Ini murni fiksi pemikiran Nari. Kebosanan di tengah cerita, bukan tanggung jawab Nari, ne.

Nari nggak ngerti bahasa Jepang ataupun bahasa Korea. Readers bayangin aja kalau mereka ngobrol pakai bahasa Jepang dan Korea yang SUDAH DITRANSLATEKAN ke Bahasa Indonesia non EYD hahaha

.

**Yang ngga suka ama pairingnya, close aja ne **

Happy reading!

.

Tokyo…

Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku bermimpi akan melanjutkan studiku di sini

Tokyo…

Tempat asing yang akan menjadi rumah baruku mulai saat ini

Tokyo…

Kutemukan cintaku di Tokyo…

.

_._

_BRUK_

"Ah maaf maaf" aku menghela nafas berat melihat tasku jatuh pasrah di depan apartemen tempat tinggal baruku selama di Tokyo "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

Bukannya menjawab, aku justru pergi begitu saja setelah dia memberikan tasku. Bukan karena bahasa Jepangku yang sedikit pas-pasan, tapi aku tidak dalam mood terbaik kali ini.

.

Satu minggu sudah aku meninggalkan semuanya di Seoul, dan satu minggu juga semua bayangan mantan kekasihku dan sahabat atau tepatnya mantan sahabatku berlarian di mimpiku.

Satu minggu.. ya, satu minggu ini kacamata hitam selalu bertengger manis dihidung bangirku. Kacamata hitam yang mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja, tetapi jika kau melihatnya lebih dalam hanya ada sisa-sisa kepahitan yang selalu teringat melalui tetesan air mata tak berguna.

.

"Tunggu!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Bukankah aku tidak sendiri di tempat ini? Dia, laki-laki yang menabrakku tadi, menghampiriku. "Hey, aku tetangga apartemenmu. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho. Aku dengar kau juga dari Seoul sama sepertiku?"

Seoul? Karena nama Seoul lah aku berada di sini. Dan laki-laki asing bernama Yunho dengan mudahnya menyebut nama Seoul?

"Apa memang menjadi gayamu memakai kacamata hitam? Beberapa kali aku bertemu denganmu tapi kau selalu memakai kacamata hitam"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu tuan Jung?"

"Panggil saja aku Yunho"

"Ck, lupakan" gumamku dan meninggalkannya. Aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini. Laki-laki aneh.

.

Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin kamar mandi. Mataku sudah tidak seseram –jika yang kau maksud adalah sembab- awal aku datang ke Tokyo. Tidak pernah bertemu dan mendapat kabar dari mereka sepertinya cukup membuat emosi sedikit lebih stabil. Aku rasa, aku sudah mulai tebiasa dengan kondisi lingkunganku saat ini

_TING TOOONG_

"Kali ini apa lagi" gumamku. Aku belum mempunyai teman sejak kedatanganku ke Tokyo, dan seseorang ingin berkunjung? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang penting kali ini.

"Selamat malam" aku menatap malas laki-laki bermarga Jung yang mengaku tetangga apartemenku

"Ada apa tuan Jung?"

"Panggil aku Yunho. Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan tadi?"

"Terserah" aku tetap menatap malas padanya

"Apa kau membiarkan tamumu berada di luar?"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu" ketusku. Aku melihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya, entah mengapa aku ingin tertawa melihatnya "Masuklah" dan senyum itu langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang asyik memakan makanan yang dia bawa. Baiklah, aku akui kesan pertamaku cukup baik padanya. Dia datang bersama makanan yang bisa aku bilang tidak sedikit. Alasan tidak terbiasa makan sendirian membuatku tidak bisa mengelak saat dia mengajakku malam makan bersama

"Jadi kau kuliah di Tokyo university juga? Kau ambil jurusan apa Jae?"

"Ekonomi bisnis" *kalaupun di TU nggak ada jurusan ini, anggap aja ada, ok. Namanya juga FF, fiksi hahaha* *kabur*

"Kita satu jurusan Jae.. Kuliah akan dimulai April. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebulan ini?"

"Tidak ada"

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tidak"

"Ada saudaramu disini?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kekasihmu kuliah disini?"

Aku meletakkan sumpitku dan menatapnya "Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih. Selesaikan makanmu lalu pulanglah" Samar aku bisa melihatnya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Merasa bahagia karena aku usir? Mungkin…

"Tunggu dulu!" kali ini aku menatap heran padanya "Kau dari Seoul, tinggal diapartemen yang sama denganku, dan kuliah di Tokyo university jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis? Apa kau putra tunggal Kim Siwon ahjusshi?"

"Kau mengenal appaku?"

"Aku putra tunggal Jung Hankyung. Orang tua kita bersahabat, aku harap kita juga bisa bersahabat setelah ini"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Omma benar-benar tidak percaya jika aku bisa bertahan di Tokyo seorang diri. Buktinya saja omma membelikan apartemen di tempat dan lantai yang sama dengan anak Hankyung ahjusshi

"Aku datang sebulan lebih cepat karena ingin mengenal Tokyo sebelum sibuk dengan kuliah. Kau mau ikut Jae?"

"Tidak" sebenarnya ajakannya lumayan menarik

"Baiklah, besok kita mulai mengelilingi beberapa tempat di Hokaido"

"Aku bilang aku tidak ikut"

"Kau memang tidak ikut berkeliling Tokyo, tapi aku mengajakmu ke Hokaido. Jadi, tidak ada alasan kau menolakku Jae" jawabnya santai

"Hah terserah!"

.

.

Berawal pada malam Februari, hubunganku dengan Yunho semakin baik. Bisa dikatakan jika hanya dia temanku selama di Tokyo. Aku tidak membatasi pertemananku selama, tapi hanya dengannya aku benar-benar merasa nyaman.

Sama seperti ketakutanku dengan istilah 'sahabat', aku hanya bercerita masalah kuliah pada Yunho. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku ataupun dia menyinggung masalah pribadiku, walaupun aku tau dia sering menghawatirkanku jika diam-diam menangis mengingat Yoochun dan Junsu.

Bahkan dia meminta PIN apartemenku _'Berapa PINmu? Kau sering tidak membukakanku pintu. Jika kau sakit, bagaimana caranya aku menolongmu ha?'_

Mungkin ada baiknya aku memberinya PIN. Tanpa aku minta, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya saat kami sama-sama tidak mempunyai kegiatan. Tapi, aku juga membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri jika kenangan pahit itu kembali datang.

Sama seperti saat ini… Yunho memelukku yang menangis karena mengingat Yoochun. Hari ini adalah ulangtahun Yoochun. Kenangan saat aku merayakan ulangtahunnya layaknya adegan yang terekam jelas diotakku. Perasaanku semakin tak terkendali saat membayangkan Yoochun saat ini sedang berbagi kebahagian dengan dia.. Kim Junsu

.

"Kenapa Jae?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkihku. Saat ini kami berada di depan televisi dengan posisiku memeluk kedua kakiku dan Yunho yang memelukku dari samping. "Ayo kita makan, kau pasti belum makan kan?"

"Aku ingin sendirian Yun. Pulanglah" bisikku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sakit, rasanya hatiku sakit setiap mengingat mereka.

Bukankah 4 bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu? Tapi kenapa rasa sakit karena penghianatan mereka tidak ingin pergi dari diriku?

Kurebahkan diriku dan menatap jendela kamar, mencoba menenangkan perasaanku.

_GREP_

Siapa lagi jika bukan Yunho yang berani memasuki kamarku dan memelukku seperti ini?

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang dia lakukan hanya memelukku dari belakang seolah mengatakan jika ada dirinya yang selalu bersamaku

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap wajahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Yunho berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, Yunho hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Yun.."

"Tidurlah.. aku akan menemanimu malam ini, Jae" Yunho membawaku merapat ditubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuhku

Malam ini.. kuungkapkan semuanya pada Yunho. Tentang Yoochun, Junsu, dan mengapa aku memilih Tokyo sebagai tempat kuliahku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis dan menceritakan semuanya. Saat aku merasa cukup lega karena membaginya bersama Yunho, aku terlelap dalam pelukan posesifnya yang membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

.

Setelah malam itu, hubunganku dengan Yunho semakin aneh. Bukan semakin menjauh, tetapi justru semakin dekat. Dimana aku berada, disitu juga Yunho akan menggenggam tanganku.

Karena kedekatan kamilah, banyak rumor yang mengatakan jika aku dan Yunho berkencan. Baik aku maupun Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan rumor yang menyebar.

'_Rumor adalah rumor. Selama rumor itu tidak benar, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya'_ itulah yang Yunho katakan saat aku keberatan dengan rumor yang ada. Ya, Yunho memang benar.. kami tidak mempermasalahkannya, justru kami semakin nyaman bila bersama satu sama lain.

.

_CUP_

"Mian Boojaejoongie~"

Aku meliriknya kesal. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Aku sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit di dalam mobil, sedangkan dia tiba-tiba masuk dengan tampang tidak berdosanya

"Boojae~ aku sudah menciummu.. kenapa kau masih kesal padaku?" rajuknya

Demi semua boneka hello kitty yang Yunho berikan padaku! "Berapa album yang kau nyanyikan kali ini Yunnie?" aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan karena ulahku

"Mian mian.." Yunho mengusap pipinya yang sedikit merah karenaku

_CUP_

Senyumnya mengembang "Jalankan mobilnya. Aku sudah bosan"

"Siap Boojae!" aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

.

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan kearah pinggir pembatas jalan. Aku tidak tau kemana Yunho membawaku pergi, tapi yang jelas dari tempatku berdiri saat ini aku bisa melihat kerlap kerlip lampu Tokyo

_GREP_

Kunyamankan posisi punggungku pada dada bidang Yunho dan membiarkannya sesekali mencium leher ataupun pipiku. Romantis? Mungkin…

Beberapa minggu ini hubungan kami menjadi lebih intim. Pelukan atau ciuman di pipi bukan lagi menjadi hal yang baru. Tidak ada kepastian dalam hubungan ini tapi yang jelas kami merasa saling nyaman dengan sentuhan satu sama lain. Hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan, pelukan dan ciuman di pipi. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa suasana hatimu menjadi lebih baik?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mencium sekilas pipinya "Tidak pernah setenang ini"

Sepuluh hari lagi adalah hari natal dan itu berarti hari ini adalah ulangtahun Junsu. Aku selalu berusaha melupakan hari-hari semacam ini tapi otak dan perasaanku belum sepenuhnya saling bekerjasama. Tetap saja aku mengingat ulangtahunnya dan tentu membuka kembali rasa sakit hatiku padanya. Karena itulah aku meminta Yunho untuk membawaku pergi kemanapun asal aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan sesakku.

"Hari ini Mimiko mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, Boo"

"Apa?" ada perasaan tidak suka saat aku mendengarnya

"Aku menolaknya" sadar atau tidak, senyumku mengembang secara sendirinya

"Kenapa?" ya, aku berharap jika itu karena aku

"Karena aku lebih memilihmu. Aku, Jung Yunho, lebih memilih bersama Jung Jaejoong daripada siapapun di dunia ini"

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong" ada debaran nyata yang kurasakan pada dadaku saat mendengar jawaban Yunho

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal menikah dan mengganti namamu menjadi Jung"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali memalingkan pandanganku pada kerlap-kerlip lampu Tokyo. "Hari ini.. aku akan mengingatnya.." gumamku

"Tentang?"

"Jung Yunho melamarku" aku kembali menatapnya.

Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat dan nafasnya semakin terasa hangat menerpa wajahku di tengah suasana dingin kota Tokyo. Dan sedetik kemudian, kurasakan bibir kami saling beradu mengekspresikan perasaan tak terbatas yang mungkin sering kalian sebut… cinta…

Aku rasa aku menyu.. bukan bukan.. aku rasa aku mencintainya..

.

"Selamat ulangtahun Kim Jaejoong san"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Ulangtahunku Januari? Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa selama 4 tahun melewatkan ulangtahunku lebih cepat daripada seharusnya, Februari

"Terimakasih"

"Bersulang!"

Aku, Yunho, dan beberapa temanku merayakan ulang tahunku di salah satu resto di Tokyo

"Yunho san, kau tidak mengucapkan ulangtahun?" tanya Yamada, salah satu temanku

Aku menatap Yunho yang memberiku ekspresi datar lalu mengangkat gelasnya "Bersulang untukmu Jae" Tentu saja dia tidak mengucapkannya, hari ini bukanlah ulangtahunku yang sebenarnya…

"Siapapun yang berulang tahun 26 Januari, aku mendoakan panjang umur padanya. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang lahir 4 Februari" bisiknya

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "Jika kau tidak membuat 4 Februari menjadi berkesan, aku akan membencimu Jung Yunho!" bisikku

"Hey apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa berbisik-bisik?"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Ayo bersulang untuk kita semua"

"Bersulang!"

.

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. Saengil chukka hamnida.. Saranghanen oori Jung Jaejoong.."

"Kim Jaejoong" ralatku

"Saengil chukka hamnidaaa"

_CUP_

"Selamat ulang tahun Boo"

Aku berdoa sejenak lalu meniup lilin diatas kue tart yang Yunho bawa untukku

"Aigoo, oori Boojae sudah 20 tahun oh? Apa doamu kali ini?"

"Itu rahasiaku" aku menjulurkan lidahku saat melihat ekspresi kesalnya "Mana hadiahku?"

"Kau meminta hadiah?"

"Kau memang tidak romantis Yun" aku memotong sedikit kue tart dan memberikan suapan pertama pada Yunho. Hari ini kami hanya merayakannya berdua di depan televisi apartemenku

"Ini enak" gumamku

"Aku bersyukur sahabatmu mengambil kekasihmu, Joongie"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu oh?" mendadak aku merasa kesal saat Yunho mengungkit masalah ini lagi

"Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu meninggalkannya karena lebih memilihku"

"Memangnya siapa yang memilihmu?" aku masih merasa kesal padanya

CUP

"Aku yang memilihmu. Dan aku berjanji akan mengubah Februari dari bulan yang paling kau benci, menjadi bulan yang paling kau tunggu"

"Kau gila Jung!"

Yunho memelukku saat aku ingin beranjak dari sana "Kau marah?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah jika dimomen bahagiamu orang terdekatmu justru mengingatkan tentang masa lalu yang sudah atau berusaha kau kubur.

Mataku sedikit silau saat sebuah kalung dengan liontin YJ tiba-tiba berada di depan mataku "Yun? Ini?" aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya

"YJ" jawabnya

Aku menatap lekat kedua matanya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih darinya

"YunJae. Yunho Jaejoong.." Yunho mencoba menenangkan dirinya, begitu juga aku "..mungkin saat ini masih ada nama Yoochun dihatimu dan aku sadar sepenuhnya tentang itu.. tapi aku berharap bisa menempati sisa hatimu dan sepenuhnya menggantikan nama Yoochun menjadi namaku. Aku tidak ingin menggantikan posisi Yoochun karena kau membencinya, tapi aku ingin menggantikan posisi Yoochun karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya. Yoochun adalah masa lalumu dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi kau terus berjalan untuk masa depanmu, untuk itulah aku ingin bersamamu"

Aku menggengam erat kalung pemberian Yunho "Yun.. aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Boo. Aku akan sabar menunggumu.." Yunho mengusap lembut pipiku "..apapun yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatap kalung yang berada ditanganku

_Apa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yun?_

.

Sudah dua hari ini aku selalu menghindar dari Yunho. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai nyali untuk berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan ulangtahun padanya.

"Arrrrgghhhhhh" aku menendang selimutku dan mengacak rambutku dengan kasar

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumamku

Kuambil HPku dan membuka notif panggilan tak terjawab. Apa lebih dari 33 panggilan dan semuanya berasal dari Yunho

"Sudah jam 8 malam, apa aku mempunyai banyak waktu?" aku kembali mengacak rambutku dan membuang bantalku "Ya! Kau bisa Jaejoong!"

.

.

_CEKLEK_

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"OMO! Yaa Boojae kau mengagetkanku!" Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Selamat ulang tahun! Kajja, berdoa dan tiup lilinnya" Yunho berdoa sejenak lalu meniup lilin yang sedikit susah dipadamkan. Sesekali mengerjainya aku rasa tidak masalah

_CUP_

"Terimakasih Boo" Aku mengangguk dan kembali duduk di karpet depan televisi

"Katakan apa yang kau minta sebagai hadiah? Maaf aku tidak sempat membelikanmu sesuatu" aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Ya, aku hanya mempunyai waktu 1 jam tersisa untuk membeli roti

"Kau menghindariku selama dua hari dan tidak memberiku hadiah di ulang tahunku. Tega sekali kau Boo"

"Mian" aku menundukkan kepalaku, rasa bersalah memenuhi dadaku membuatku merasa ingin menangis

"Hey, aku bercanda Boo" aku kembali menatap dirinya

Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya "Kurasa pelukan hangat darimu bisa memulihkan energiku"

Aku segera duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya sangat erat "Mianhae" Yunho mengusap punggungku secara lembut. Nyaman, itulah perasaan yang selalu hadir saat aku bersamanya

Kurenggangkan pelukanku dan menatap lekat kedua matanya

Hening…

"Yun.." suaraku terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang bisa aku ucapkan saat ini

"Enngghhhhh"

Aku mendesah saat bibir kami saling bertemu dan menciptakan alunan eksotis di tengah keheningan saat ini. Yunho melepas ciumannya saat aku memukul pelan punggungnya menandakan nafasku hampir habis karena dirinya.

"Malam ini.. aku milikmu" bisikku

Dapat kulihat ekspresi terkejutnya, tapi inilah keputusan yang aku ambil. Aku ingin Yunho menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhku mulai saat ini. Kueratkan pelukanku pada lehernya saat Yunho menggendong tubuhku menuju kamarnya.

.

"Yuuunnhhhh.."

Aku mendesah disela-sela ciumanku saat tangan Yunho mengusap pelan pinggang rampingku. Kuremas rambutnya saat tanganku tidak tahan menahap letupan bergairah yang muncul karena usapan Yunho pada badan hampir telanjangku.

Saat ini baik aku maupun Yunho hanya mengenakan underware. Kuangkat kaki kiriku saat Yunho menarik underwareku dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ciumannya beralih menuju leherku, menghisap lembut tak berniat meninggalkan jejak disana. Ciumannya terus turun dan terhenti di dadaku

"Eunngghhh Yuuunhhh.." kugigit bibir bawahku saat tangan kirinya meremas dada dan menghisap nipple kananku. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan namun pasti menuju juniorku dan mengocoknya pelan

"Arrgghhhhhh.." badanku menggelinjang saat bibir Yunho berpindah menghisap nipple kiriku. Tangan kirinya bermain-main disekitar paha dalamku dan kocokannya pada juniorku yang semakin cepat. Aku meremas rambutku dan membiarkan desahan halus keluar dari bibirku saat kurasakan mulut Yunho menghisap juniorku. Kugigit bantal disamping saat tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pada nippleku dan jari telunjuknya mulai memasuki holeku

"Yuuunhhhh… eengghhhhh" sakit.. rasanya sedikit sakit saat kedua jari Yunho masuk ke dalam holeku. Aku menatap sesuatu pada meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Bukankah itu fotoku?

"Yuunn!" aku reflek berteriak saat ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam holeku. "..deeepppphhhh" desahku

Kubusungkan dadaku saat sesuatu dari juniorku ingin meledak keluar. Usapan lembut Yunho pada dadaku berubah menjadi remasan, mulutnya semakin cepat mengocok juniorku, dan jari-jarinya yang semakin bergerak liar di holeku. Kedua kakiku terbuka semakin lebar dan bergerak tak beraturan

"Cuuummhh.. engghh… ahhh.. yuuunn.. yyuunnn!"

_CROT_

Aku menyetabilkan nafas setelah organism pertamaku datang

"Bagaimana hmm?" bisiknya seduktif di telingaku "Yuuuunhhhh.." ciuman lembut Yunho di telinga dan leherku membuat badanku kembali terangsang. Aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman-ciuman lembut seperti ini.

Kubalik posisi kami menjadikan Yunho berada di bawah kungkunganku. Aku melakukan hal sama seperti dia lakukan padaku. Ciumanku bergerak turun menuju dadanya.

"Jaaeeeehhhh.." kugigit gemas nipple kanannya dan tangan kananku melepas underwarenya

Ciumanku terus turun dan berhenti saat daguku menyentuh rambut halus di sekitar junior Yunho. Mengikuti instingku dengan sedikit ragu ku pijat juniornya membuat Yunho mendesah pelan. Ku jilat pelan ujung junior Yunho. Ada perasaan takut saat lidahku menyentuh juniornya, tapi kutepis rasa takutku. Ini adalah keputusanku dan aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi

"Jaeeeehhhhh…" Yunho meremas rambutku saat bibir mungilku mengocok juniornya. Kutahan rasa mual saat cairan precum Yunho mulai memenuhi bibirku. Semakin kupercepat gerakan naik turun kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan mual dan perasaan takut saat junior itu semakin membesar dalam mulutku

"Ahhhh.." Yunho menarikku dan membawaku dalam ciuman panasnya "Yuuuunhhhh" kuremas kepalanya menyalurkan gairah yang semakin memuncak

"Wae?" aku bisa melihat benang saliva saat ciuman kami berakhir

"Akhhhh.." ku remas bahunya saat kedua jarinya kembali memasuki holeku

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya ditempat yang benar Jae" bisiknya seduktif di telingaku

_BRUK_

Yunho membalikkan posisiku lagi seperti posisi awal. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua kakiku di bahunya. Sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar bersatu dengannya

_GLUP_

Aku menelan ludahku saat melihat Yunho mengocok pelan juniornya lalu mengarahkannya di holeku "Yun.." aku memegang tangannya yang berada di pinggangku

"Rilekskan dirimu Jae.." diciumnya lembut paha dalamku berusaha menenangkanku

"Kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Takut… ada perasaan takut jika setelah memberikan hartaku yang sangat berharga, Yunho akan meninggalkanku.

Yunho menarik tanganku dan meletakkannya di dadanya "Kau bisa merasakannya Jae? Apa kau masih meragukanku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meremas bantal disampingku "Lakukan Yun.." lirihku

_SLEB_

"Ennghhhhhhh!" kugigit dan kuremas bantal di sampingku. Rasanya badan bawahku terasa remuk saat ujung junior Yunho memasuki holeku

_SLEB_

Air mataku turun dengan sendirinya saat rasa sakitnya mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat

_SLEB_

Aku dapat merasakan junior Yunho yang masuk sepenuhnya dalam holeku. Perlahan Yunho mendekat dan mengusap pipiku lembut "Jae.." bisiknya lalu menghapus jejak air mataku

Kulepas gigitanku pada bantal dan memeluk leher Yunho, membawanya dalam ciuman panas "Yuuunhhh.." kuremas rambutnya saat Yunho mulai menggeraknya pinggangnya, menciptakan perasaan aneh yang menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuhku

"Jaeeeehh.." kakiku terjatuh dari bahunya dan membuka semakin lebar saat gerakan Yunho menjadi semakin cepat

Tangan kananku turun membelai punggungnya dan semakin turun meremas pantatnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh kami yang semakin panas dan suara penyatuan yang membuat libidoku semakin memuncak

"Yuuunn!" aku berteriak saat juniornya berhasil menyentuh sesuatu di dalam diriku "disanaaahhhh.. terus arrghh…" ciuman Yunho beralih ke nipple kananku membuat badanku menggelinjang nikmat

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Yunho benar-benar membuatku melayang dengan tusukan-tusukannya "Ahhhh.. Yuuunhhhh…"

Yunho kembali menciumku sekilas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku sedikit mendesah kecewa saat dia mengeluarkan juniornya "Berbaliklah.."

_Doggy style? _Pikirku

"Arghhhhhhh.. ahhhh…" aku kembali mendesah saat junior Yunho kembali memasuki holeku dan langsung menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam sana

"Akhhh.. nikmat Jaeehhh.." Yunho terus memajumundurkan juniornya, tangan kirinya beralih mengocok juniornya membuatku mendesah lebih kencang

"Yuuunhhhh.." sesekali kurapatkan holeku membuat Yunho mendesah puas. Aku juga harus memuaskannya, bukan?

"Jaehh.. ahhhh.. ketattthh.." aku bisa merasakan junior Yunho yang semakin membesar dan mulai berkedut-kedut. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisiku. Aku sudah meremas apapun dibawahku saat organismeku akan datang

"Yunhhh.. akuuuuhh.. tidakk…. Akhhhh"

"Bersama Jaehhh.." Yunho semakin mempercepat tusukannya dan kocokannya pada juniorku

"Enghhhhh YUN!/JAE!"

_BRUK_

Tubuh kami sama-sama ambruk setelah berhasil mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Aku berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunho menciumi setiap jengkal dari pinggang sampai bahuku. Ku geser tubuhku menjadi menyamping dan Yunho memeluk tubuhku dari belakang

"Yun.."

"Wae?" Yunho mengusap pelan lenganku

"Gomawo untuk menjadi yang pertama bagiku" lirihku

"Aku berharap kau satu-satunya orang yang kusentuh Jae" bisiknya

"Ini pertama untukmu?"

"Hanya untukmu.."

Yunho menarik wajahku agar menghadap padanya. Diciumnya lagi bibirku, menciptakan desiran nyaman dalam diriku

"Eungghh" aku mendesah dalam ciumannya saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan juniornya yang masih berada di dalam holeku

Dan malam ini.. biarkan malam ini aku menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, kami memang tidak pernah bercinta lagi tapi sentuhannya semakin intim dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar menolaknya

"Yuunhhh.." aku mendorong bahunya, memutus ciuman panas kami dan merapikan kaosku yang sempet terangkat karena belaiannya di nippleku.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi membelakanginya "Valentine.." gumamku saat melihat presenter sebuah talk show membahas pernak-pernik valentine

Saat ini aku dan Yunho berada di apartemen miliknya dan tiduran nyaman di sofa

"Saat masih di Seoul aku cukup popular dan menerima banyak coklat" ucapku

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja… tapi aku yakin tidak akan mendapat coklat taun ini"

"Wae?" tangannya mulai mengusap perutku

"Semua orang tau aku milikmu, sekalipun aku menerima coklat aku yakin kau akan membuangnya" gerutuku

"Sepertinya ucapanmu benar"

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi terlentang menghadapnya "Besok menginaplah di apartemenku"

"Tidak masalah" bisiknya. Aku merasakan tangannya mulai naik dan kembali membelai lembut nippleku "..lagipula kita sepasang laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai pasangan kan?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.. ya, kami memang belum berpacaran. "Tapi aku milikmu Yun" bisikku lalu menarik wajahnya dan seperti yang kalian tau.. kami berciuman kembali

.

.

Aku masih sibuk dengan masakan makan malamku saat sepasangan tangan kekar memelukku dan mencium tengkukku "Sexy" desisnya "menggodaku oh?"

Bukannya menjawab, aku justru mengambil sendok dan mencoba masakanku "Sudah matang.. ayo makan" Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa masakanku ke meja makan. Bisa dikatakan jika aku cukup menggodanya dengan kaos berlengan panjang berkerah lebar dan panjang kaos hanya sebatas pantatku. Ayolah, aku cukup tau diri untuk mengenakan underware tapi tidak dengan celana pendek. hahaha

.

Hening…

Setelah makan malam, kami duduk di sofa depan televise dengan posisi Yunho memelukku dari belakang. Tidak ada percakapan apapun, dan televise hanya berlayar hitam menampilkan bayangan kami

"Yunnie.."

"Wae?"

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi berbalik dan duduk dipahanya –sebelumnya aku duduk diantara dua pahanya-

"Ini.." Yunho mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja aku ambil dari kantong sweaterku dan menatapku kaget

"Boojae.."

Aku mengusap lembut pipinya "Kalung itu maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya" Yunho masih menatapku, aku tau persis bagaimana perasaannya kali ini "Aku tidak bisa Yun.. kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku.. seseorang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Tapi maaf, orang itu bukan aku"

Yunho tersenyum padaku, aku tau itu senyum yang dia paksakan "Aku berusaha untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Boo.. tapi aku mengaku kalah tidak bisa memiliki hatimu" Yunho mengusap pipi kiriku "Janjiku padamu tidak akan berubah. Aku, Jung Yunho, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. sekalipun kau memintaku pergi, sekalipun kau memiliki seseorang lain dihatimu, sekalipun kau menjadi milik orang lain.. aku akan tetap disamping dan selama jantung ini masih berdetak aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong" Yunho mengusap air mataku "Jangan pernah menangis untukku. Kau sangat berharga untukku, Boo. Jika kau menangis, apa kau tau hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihatnya?"

Aku memeluknya erat, kali ini aku yakin jika keputusanku benar.. "Kenapa kau baru mengucapkan saranghae sekarang hah? Bahkan saat kita bercinta, kau tidak mengatakan saranghae padaku"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya padaku "Karena kata saranghae saja tidak cukup mengungkapkan betapa besarnya cintaku padamu, Boo"

Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan kalung berliontin YJ dari kantong sweaterku dan memakainya

"Boo.. bagaimana?" Yunho terlihat bingung

"Aku tau kau pelupa Yunnie bear" kucubit pipinya "Lihat saja kalungnya berbeda. Hanya liontinnya saja yang sama" Yunho membandingkan kalung ditangannya dengan kalung yang baru saja aku pakai. Aku mengambil kalungnya dan memakaikan dilehernya

"Aku memesan liontin yang sama dengan liontin yang kau berikan padaku. Sekarang aku memakai kalung darimu dan kau memakai kalung dariku"

Yunho masih terlihat bingung, membuatku tertawa kecil

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kalung itu karena kalung itu untukmu.. kau memang bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku tapi hanya Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Karena aku tidak BISA menerimamu apa adanya tapi aku MAU menerimamu apa adanya. Saranghae Jung Yunho"

Yunho memegang kedua pipiku "Jadi… kita berpacaran mulai saat ini Boo?"

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Yunho memelukku erat dan terus membisikkan "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Boo"

Aku merasa badanku terangkat dan benar saja Yunho menggendongku dan berjalan kearah kamarku. Biarkan malam ini kami mengungkapkan perasaan cinta ini dengan sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan. Sentuhan yang hanya bisa kami dapatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Aku meraih HPku yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. "Jam 11" gumamku

Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat pegal karena perbuatan Yunho semalam. Aku kembali bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku dan menelpon Yunho

"_Yobosehyo…"_

"Yunnieeee.." aku merengek padanya

"_Baru bangun hmm?"_

"Ne, badan Joongie lelah sekali. Yunnie semangat sekali semalam" aku menyamankan posisiku "Yunnie kenapa ke kantor? Dua hari lagi kita bertunangan"

"_Wae? Bahkan setelah upacara pertunangan, aku bisa langsung ke kantor"_

"Yaa!" aku bisa mendengar Yunho tertawa diseberang sana "Awas saja jika Yunnie macam-macam saat pertunangan kita"

"_Cepat mandi dan makan, Boo"_

"Hmm…" gumamku

Hening…

"_Boo…"_

"Wae?"

"_Lusa kita akan bertunangan…"_

"Lalu?"

"_Aku akan memindahkan Yoochun dan Junsu ke Busan tepat di hari pertunangan kita"_ aku hanya diam mendengarkannya _"Tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah. Aku tidak ingin kau terus mengintimidasi mereka. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau kenapa kau mengajakku bercinta di kantor beberapa hari yang lalu?"_

Jari telunjukku membuat gerakan abstrak saat mendengar ucapan Yunho _"Temui mereka. Selesaikan masalah kalian, waktumu hanya dua hari sebelum mereka pergi, Boo"_

"Yunn.." aku ingin protes saat mendengar usulnya

"_Aku ingin setelah ini kau focus pada keluargamu, Boo. Kau milikku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak lebih jauh setelah ini"_

Aku mengehembuskan nafas berat "Baiklah aku akan menemuinya nanti" bisikku

"_Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi ne"_

"Aku mengerti" ucapku pelan

"_Jangan marah, Boo. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Saranghae"_

"Nado saranghae"

KLIK

Aku mempoutkan bibir. Baiklah, demi Yunho aku akan pergi menemui dua orang itu. Hah! "Yunnie menyebalkan!" teriakku

.

.

Aku terus menatap Junsu yang menundukkan kepalanya sejak kedatanganku tadi

"Jika Yunnie tidak memintaku menemuimu, aku tidak ingin berada satu tempat denganmu Junsu"

"Joongie.. aku…" aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi dan melipat kedua tanganku

"Wae?"

"Aku minta maaf.. aku memang sahabat yang tidak tau diri. Kau mau menjadikanku sebagai sahabat tapi justru akulah yang menghianatimu"

Hening…

"Aku tau aku tidak pantas mendapat maafmu, bagaimanapun juga ini salahku. Tapi aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagianmu bersama Yunho sajangnim. Akhirnya kau mendapat orang yang sepadan denganmu"

Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung saat mendengarnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pintar, baik, menawan, dan tentunya kaya. Sedangkan aku dan Yoochun, kami hanya anak dari lingkungan biasa"

"Apa itu alasan Yoochun menghianatiku?"

"Dia cukup tau diri jika kalian sangatlah berbeda…"

"Kau tau jika aku dan orangtuaku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitaunya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika berada diposisiku? Apa kau tau jika aku sudah menyukainya sebelum dia tertarik padamu? Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat kami menjadi lebih dekat"

"Berapa lama?"

"Ne?"

"Berapa lama kalian menghianatiku?"

"Sejak 29 Juli"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya "Juli dan dia baru memutuskanku Februari"

"Joongie.."

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri "Aku heran bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari semua itu.." gumamku "..tapi itu masa lalu"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. itu masa laluku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang" aku menatap lekat padanya "Aku sudah bahagia, dan itu juga berkatmu. Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi.."

"Joongie.."

"Mungkin jika ada kesempatan yang lebih baik, kita bisa berteman lagi. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang…" aku berdiri dan menuju ke tempat duduknya

_CUP_

Aku memeluknya sebentar dan mencium pipinya "Bagaimanapun kau sudah seperti saudara untukku. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Suie" bisikku lalu meninggalkannya

.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjukku di meja. Sama seperti Junsu, tidak ada percakapan sejak kedatanganku.

"Aku baru saja menemui Junsu di restoran sebelah" ucapku memecah keheningan "Sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta yang tidak pernah aku ketahui selama ini"

"Saat di Jung corp beberapa hari yang lalu.. apa kau bertemu Junsu?"

"Secara tidak sengaja"

Aku tersenyum saat keheningan kembali terjadi "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Yunho sajangnim?"

"Jika yang kau maksud berhubungan dengan apa yang kau lihat saat itu, aku akan menjawab.. hubungan kami sudah lebih jauh dari itu"

Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit mengeras "Kenapa? Seperti yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan laki-laki sepertimu. Tapi Yunnie bukan orang sepertimu"

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Apa kau tau? Yunho tidak ingin aku membencimu. Bahkan setelah setaun akhirnya aku baru benar-benar yakin tentang perasaanku padanya.."

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Bahkan kata cinta saja tidak cukup mendiskripsikannya"

"Jika aku mengatakan saat memutuskanmu aku masih mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya "Apa?"

"Aku harus memutuskanmu saat itu karena aku tau seberapa jauh aku mengejarmu, aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu"

"Jangan sampai Junsu mendengarnya atau dia bisa salah paham mendengarnya.. lagipula apapun yang kau katakan saat ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku akan tetap menjadi Jung beberapa bulan lagi"

Hening…

"Aku mencintainya" ucapnya "Aku mencintai Junsu"

"Junsu adalah orang baik, aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya atau kau akan jauh lebih menyesal"

Aku berdiri, terlalu lama berhadapan dengan Yoochun membuat emosiku tidak stabil "Jaga dia untukku, dia satu-satunya sahabatku" ucapku lalu beranjak pergi

"Terimakasih.." aku memutar badanku menghadapnya "…aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dengan Yunho sajangnim. Dan akan aku menjaga Junsu dengan segenap kemampuanku"

Aku tersenyum dan beranjak pergi…

.

Aku berhenti di depan restoran saat melihat Yunho tersenyum di samping mobilnya

"Yunnie!" aku berlari dan memeluknya "kau disini"

Yunho menciumku lembut "Aku lapar, ayo pulang"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat dan menggenggam tangannya memasuki mobil

"Kau menghawatirkanku tuan Jung~~" godaku

Yunho memelukku posesif "Karena kau milikku" bisiknya

Kalau saja tidak ada sopir, aku ingin sekali mendesahkan namanya. Baiklah, aku cukup sabar menunggu sampai di rumah

"Besok aku ulangtahun, Yun! Awas kalau tidak hadiah, tidak ada jatah untukmu sebulan ke depan!"

"Kau yang akan merengek jika aku tidak menyentuhmu, Boo" ujarnya santai

"Yaaa!"

"Kau lega sekarang?"

Bukannya menjawab, aku justru menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan memejamkan mataku…

"Yun.."

"Wae?"

"Gomawo, Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Boo.."

.

.

.

Aku bangun dengan perasaan luar biasa…

Kemarin aku resmi menyandang nama Jung Jaejoong… Yunho menikahiku 6 Juni..

Seperti yang kalian tau, Juni adalah bulan dimana mantanku berulangtahun. Yunho bukanlah Yunho jika dia tidak mengganti kenangan burukku dengan kenangan bersejarah kami

_CUP_

Yunho masih tertidur, terlalu lelah mungkin.

"Engggghhh" Yunho merenggangkan badannya lalu memelukku "Selamat pagi, Boo"

"Pagi Yunnie.. tidurlah, kau pasti lelah bukan"

Yunho mengangguk dan mengemut nipple kiriku persis seperti bayi. Tapi Yunho lebih mirip seperti bayi beruang -_-

Kubelai pelan kepalanya membuatnya semakin cepat menuju alam mimpi..

Ahhh.. aku melihat satu botol kecil berisi obat penambah stamina –sejenis obat kuat- di meja riasku. Tiba-tiba bayangan malah liar semalam memenuhi ingatanku..

Bisa dikatakan kami sudah terlalu sering melewati malam panas tapi tidak dengan malam liar, karena itulah Yunho memiliki ide agar malam pertama kami tidak sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Aku berhenti mengusap kepala Yunho saat bibirnya sudah tidak menyedot nippleku lagi "Tidur oh?" Kupejamkan mataku, rasa mengantuk ini kembali menyerangku..

Yunho yang memiliki tenaga super saja kelelahan bagaimana denganku..

"Saranghae" bisikku sebelum kesadaranku mulai hilang

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di kamar yang aku tempati

"Boojae.. kau sudah sadar?"

Aku mengangguk dan melihat kearah perutku yang kembali datar "Dimana?" tanyaku

Suara tangis bayi membuatku menoleh kearah sebaliknya "Aigoo, Minnie tau jika omma sudah bangun? Kau lapar jagoan?" aku tertawa mendengarnya

Omma menyerahkan bayi menggemaskan padaku, putraku..

"Omma akan menelpon omma mu Yun, jaga Jaejoong dan Minnie ne?"

"Iya omma.."

Aku membuka kancingku dan menyusui putraku setelah omma keluar

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Yun.." Aku hampir menangis melihat putra yang selama 9 bulan ini berada di perutku sekarang berada di gendonganku

"Minnie.. namanya Jung Changmin. Kau menyukainya, Boo?"

Aku mengangguk setuju "Minnie… terimakasih sudah hadir dikehidupan omma appa, ne?"

Yunho mencium pelipisku dan memelukku dari samping "Terimakasih Yun… karena dirimu, Februariku semakin lengkap karena kehadiran Minnie"

Aku mengusap pipi Minnie saat dia bersemangat menghisap nippleku, benar-benar lapar…

"Saranghae Boo.."

Aku menoleh pada Yunho dan tersenyum padanya "Nado saranghae Yunnie"

Untuk sesaat, biarkan kami terlarut dalam suasana romantis karena ciuman penuh kasih. Hanya sesaat, karena ciuman kami harus terputus karena…

"Auuuww.."

"Wae Boo?"

"Minnie menghisap terlalu keras Yun.."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya "Omma dan appa juga mencintaimu, Minnie.."

.

.

.

Jika kau tanya bulan apa yang penuh kasih sayang, maka aku akan menjawab Februari.

Bukan karena hari Valentine.. tapi lebih dari itu…

Hidupku dimulai pada Februari…

Kebahagiaanku berawal dari Februari…

Dan hidupku semakin lengkap karena lahirnya putraku dibulan Februari…

Dan inilah Februariku…

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favorit, review, dan baca FF Yunjae Februari.

Maaf Nari tidak menyebut satu persatu nama yang udah me follow, favorit, ataupun review. Itulah kelemahan Nari *nangis di pojokan* Nari takut ada nama yang terlewat.

Dan untuk sequel My Dearest Yunnie, sedang proses pencarian ide

Sementara ini Nari hanya ngepost FF one shoot karena mengetik itu ada masa malas dan berhubung masa malasnya Nari itu lama, takut nggak selesai-selesai FFnya

.

Terima kasih buat yang mau meninggalkan jejak di FF Nari. Buat sider juga terima kasih udah baca FF Nari ini.

Boleh kasih saran, kritik, idea tau apapun tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ne

.

Always Keep the Faith…


End file.
